Little May's Story
by Kiki Rocket
Summary: Remember that little girl in Lavender Town who said to have seen the death of the Marowak? This is her story. I don't own anything. Rated for violence and language.


**Little May's Story**

By LilyChan

"A single death is a tragedy; a million deaths is a statistic." -- Joseph Stalin, Georgian Soviet politician (1879 - 1953)

"I don't think I'll ever forget it now, the death of Cubone's mother – Marowak. I knew it was Team Rocket since they've been all over the news. I wasn't sure why they would harm Marowak. The battle itself was sad and dramatic. Here's what happened of how I remembered it. It's been years since I thought about this incident. Yet strangely enough it has been part of my life. I apologize if I get something wrong. As I've said, it's been a while since I've actually talked about it."

**oooo  
**

Little May bent down. It was her yearly annual prayer, in memory of the Pokémon who protected her after her parents died. It was hauntingly quiet. Usually the Channelers would share words of comfort.

"Your parents are proud of you, Little May," they'd say, using her nickname. "Sweetie would be too. 'Please grow stronger not for me, but for yourself,' he said. If you need to talk to someone, please feel free to pull any of us aside to talk."

But there was no one there. The other orphans were long gone out of town while Mr. Fuji awaited her outside the Tower, playing his flute. The entire ghost Pokémon wouldn't try to harm him since they enjoyed his playing. That was okay with Little May. She felt her heart crumble as it first did at the realization of when her mother's Growlithe – the only thing that was left of her parents – had died protecting Little May from when she was in Cerulean City. Tears formed in her sad brown eyes. For the first time since her parents' death, she started to cry. Her cries echoed in the silent room and halls. The smoke upon the tombstone kept going, slightly going off as the incense burned.

"Why did you have to go, Sweetie?" she cried out. "You left too soon!" She covered her face as she sobbed. She closed her eyes as she remembered that day. She fell to her knees.

Soon she had stopped. She opened her eyes, her vision hazy. She glanced at the tombstone to see the inscribed writing that was on it.

Sweetie

The

Growlithe

Loyal and Faithful to the End

Little May wiped her eyes as she sniffled and got up. She placed a hand on it, almost conveniently covering the picture of the Growlithe. She turned around feeling quite weak, but she gasped anyway.

"Cubone?" she asked her voice horse. Indeed, her clearing eyes weren't lying to her. The Cubone were rarely seen in the Tower. They were all raised by a single Marowak, the rumors said. No one in Lavender Town, not even Mr. Fuji, knew where they came from, how they arrived there, and why. No one disturbed them and the Pokémon never disturbed their new habitat, of course so would the orphans. No one besides Mr. Fuji had seen one.

The Cubone glared at the little girl and threw the bone in its paw at her. She gasped and threw herself out of the way as best she could as she covered her head.

"Cubone!" It grumbled. Little May almost got up but she saw at the corner of her eye and saw the bone coming back. She yelped. The Cubone prepared itself to throw it again when it was grabbed by a pair of black hands. She laid their motionless, thus she closed her eyes, playing dead. "Cubone!?" it asked in surprise. Little May stayed quiet but she kept her ears opened.

"Oh look, it's another Cubone. Take it upstairs with the rest," said a gruff voice.

"Yeah, sure," said another one. "The boss will defiantly enjoy it."

_Boss? _She thought. Before she could think further she felt a foot on her as she rolled over. She wanted to move, much less wince, but she tried to force herself not to.

"Looks like this Cubone is Team Rocket material – it looked like it took care one of these pesky kids." He kicked her, making sure she was dead. The pain was so great that Little May screamed. "Hey, she ain't dead!"

Now distracted the Cubone hit the Rocket Grunt on the head with its bone quite hard. Once he loosened his grip on the Pokémon, it jumped to the other and hit his head with the bone as well. Once the two bigger men were out cold, the Cubone turned to Little May and saw her writhed in pain. Instead of finishing what it started, it looked as though it felt bad.

The girl huddled in the corner; she covered her stomach as she cried as silently as she could.

The Cubone walked to her and extended its bone to her. Afraid that it'd attack her again, May huddled closer to the wall. It went closer and extended its paw. Hesitantly, she placed her hand in its paw.

"Cubone!" it said, "Cu-Cubone! Cubone bone!"

Since she didn't understand, she kept quiet. The Pokémon tugged her and took her upstairs. She then realized where Cubone was trying to take her. She still kept quiet as it led her to where she saw a bunch of squares on the ground. The Cubone stopped her and started to speak again.

"Cubone, Cubone," it said. Once again Little May didn't understand what it said. Instead she stared at it. She remembered when once of the Channelers did their healings in front of the other orphans. "Cubone-bone! Cu!"

Whether she realized it or not, she understood what it wanted her to do. She stepped in it and felt better.

_So they weren't faking after all, _she thought to herself. She stepped out of the squares and the Cubone nodded its head.

"Thank you Cubone," she said as she patted the Cubone's on the skull it wore. It blushed and she just laughed. Then they heard footsteps behind them as though they were rushing. Before they could react, someone grabbed the Cubone and slapped Little May hard enough to knock her over. She yelped when she hit the ground.

She wasn't sure who, but then she heard a click. Something to her to freeze in which she did.

"You're not escaping, little girl," he said, obviously angry. "No one fucks with Team Rocket. Not annoying Pokémon, and not even annoying pesky kids, like you." The other guy grabbed Little May's arms and tightened as he forced her to face the Rocket Grunt who held and pointed the gun point blank at her. "No one is going to stop me from getting me that promotion. Is she tied up yet?"

The guy shook his head. "I guess I must've forgotten it."

The other shot at his foot, apparently he missed on purpose. He kept the gun pointed at the two as he pulled a bag seemingly from out of nowhere, reached in, and pulled out some rope. He tossed it to the other. He straightened himself out as the other man tied up the girl. The man with the gun shifted the Cubone to under his arm. The skulled creature struggled as he tied her feet.

"Shut the fuck up!" the man yelled as he hit it with the butt of his gun. He kept hitting it when Little May started to scream and cry.

"Stop it! Leave Cubone alone!" she yelled. The man nodded and the other went over to slap her on the face.

"Be quiet, little girl. No need to play hero."

She started to sob but it only angered the man bearing the gun even more.

"Shut up, you goddamn brat!"

By now the other changed his expression from excitement to who knows what else, to worry.

"Hey," he started as he lifted his arms. "Calm down there, bud—"

Before he could finish, the man shot the other down.

Time slowed down as blood sprayed across Little May's face. She gasped as her brain absorbed the scene and as the dying Grunt grabbed a red hair tie that hung in the girl's dark hair, making her braid come undone.

The body barely made a noise but to Little May, it was a really loud one. The man shifted his gun to her.

"You want to cry anymore?!"

Little May shook her head furiously, causing the braid to loosen even more.

He put the gun back where he got it. Deciding to go up, the Cubone was still unconscious under his arm. He walked to the girl and lifted her up, placing her under his other arm as well. She whimpered as silently as she could. He chuckled which didn't help her nerves.

There were gunshots outside the Tower and people screamed.

"Right on schedule," he said. Little May turned, with a more frightened look, if she could ever muster it even more so. He then turned and continued up the stairs. She begged to whoever was listening to her prayers to help her, Cubone, and the other people through this situation. When they made it to the top, it was a lot cooler then from earlier. The man just threw her on the ground, causing her white sleeve to tear, and some bruising on her arm. She yelped in pain once more, but she also realized that near her were a pile of Cubone skulls.

She audibly gasped. She turned to the man who talked in a walkie-talkie. She didn't understand what he said, but she did notice that he had a big grin on his face.

It was then she heard the loud crash of thunder and felt rain on her body. Apparently she had open wounds and the water from the starting rain made her aware of that. She slightly winced.

"Alright little girl," she heard him say. "Promise me you won't tell me anyone about this and I'll give you a lesson in the birds and the bees."

Even though she was young, there was something very dangerous about his voice. She started to wiggle if it meant for her escape. She closed her eyes – she didn't want to see what he had in store.

Thwack.

The man fell down once again. The girl opened her eyes. She saw the Marowak – Cubone's mother.

She ran to her Cubone and hurriedly untied it. Once it was loose, she went to Little May. She untied her and even helped her up since she knew she was injured. Little May went to check on Cubone, even going as far as picking it up.

"Cubone," she said, "are you okay?" Admittingly, the Pokémon was heavy for her. The Cubone still didn't answer. By now it was pouring harder.

"Marowak," she started. The girl turned around. She pointed her bone towards the west area. Soon she saw spot lights and a voice boomed.

"This is the police," he said into the bullhorn. "We have the Tower surrounded."

Little May got curious and looked over the ledge. The weight was grand and she felt her leg limp. The spotlights shifted to her. Because the lights were bright, she winced slightly and even lifted the Cubone as best she could. She saw many police cars, firefighters (including the Pokémon that'd help them), and the ambulances. The officers (excluding the Pokémon of course) gasped. She could barely see but she heard a familiar voice as the rain poured.

"Little May!" Mr. Fuji yelled. "Are you okay?"

She opened her mouth to speak but she was silenced when someone wrapped an arm around her throat as he placed a gun to her head and laughed cynically. She dropped Cubone as onlookers gasped, screamed, if they weren't already frozen by fright and suspense.

"Pidgeot!" cried out the flying Pokémon as it caught the skulled Pokémon on it's back. It landed near the nearest Chansey who, immediately, placed it in the ambulance.

She heard the now familiar click of the gun.

"You do anything," he whispered as rain poured and as tears went down her face, "and I mean anything that causes me to let those cops take me alive – I will get out and kill you."

"Marowak!" She threw her bone as lightning flashed. He turned around and used Little May as a shield. It hit her arm and she screamed in pain. The Marowak almost froze when she realized that she had hit her. Once the bone was back in her possession, she jumped on the man's head which caused him to drop her. She yelped, and fell on the ground on her already sore arm. She wasn't able to get up. The man managed to get the Pokémon off his head. He saw that Little May couldn't get up so a menacing smile graced his lips. The Marowak threw the bone at him again but this time he dodged it.

The mother jumped in front of her.

"Maro!"

The man got out his gun and pointed it at the two once again.

"Maro…" she growled. The young girl felt something familiar.

"Step off!" he growled as yet another strike of lightning flashed once more.

Now finding her voice, the Pidgeot behind the ledge she tried to run and grabbed the Marowak. She pushed the man aside, but he pulled the trigger twice.

She didn't know where it landed but she didn't see the Pidgeot anymore. The screams below didn't help her nerves. She heard more shots and felt the paw fall off her hand.

She gasped as she saw the Marowak fall right before her eyes. She didn't pay attention to where she was going. She tripped over the edge and fell.

_It was a strange feeling, falling. I thought I was diving into a beach over in Fuscia City. I saw everything from my earliest memories to what happened on the roof. Certainly, there's no way to tell how long I was out. In fact, I thought I was dead since I didn't feel anything. I did hear my name – my real name, not my nickname._

"_Little May, Little May," I'm going to say. "Don't. It's not time. I alone hold the responsibility for bringing Team Rocket down. Tell no one else about these words until I'm finally at peace."_

_And that's when I finally woke up._

There was a bright flash of light. She wanted to block it but found out the hard way that her arm was an incredible amount of pain. She cried as the Chansey nurse ran out to get the doctor. Soon a male doctor came rushing along with two Chanseys and a Blissey. He told them to check her stats and the Blissey held her down as he gave her the pain medication.

Within a few minutes, the pain subsided and she laid there.

"Are you feeling better?" asked the kind doctor.

Little May nodded.

He smiled.

She opened her mouth to speak when the door opened to a worried Mr. Fuji and a police officer.

"Sir, you cannot see her –"

"Little May, are you all right?"

She turned to him and nodded as she tried to get herself comfortable when she saw her arm in a cast.

"W-what happened?"

Mr. Fuji spoke before the doctor could.

"You fell off Pokémon Tower. Luckily, Officer Jenny's Fearow managed to save you."

She nodded as she bit her lip, a question that was just itching at her.

"H-how's Cubone?" she asked.

"He'll be fine. After you're feeling better, you can visit him at the Pokémon Center if you wish."

She nodded. After a long pause, she opened her mouth again.

"How's Cubone's mother?"

One of the Chanseys went over to fluff her pillow as Mr. Fuji gave out a long sigh.

"I'm afraid that," he slowly said, "she didn't make it unfortunately."

It was quite in the room for a while.

_So many thoughts ran through my head then. I didn't want to cry, especially in front of Mr. Fuji. But it was so overwhelming, I just couldn't help myself._

Little May felt her heart crumble and shatter. She cried. The Chansey in back of her patted the girl on her back.

"Chansey…" it said softly. Everyone said absolutely nothing other then the Chansey who tried to comfort her.

_I didn't care anymore. I wondered how the surviving Cubone would survive without their mother to protect them from the likes of Team Rocket. If I would've known, they were to dare to come back, I … I don't know what I would've done. I wasn't old enough to be a trainer at that point in time. I did know where the police kept their guns. Let's put it that way though._

Mr. Fuji and the police officer left as the girl cried. They closed the door.

The old man pulled the officer over aside.

"What's wrong, Mr. Fuji?" he asked.

"I would appreciate if the media, as in from all the other regions as well, will not put this in their stories."

He blinked at him.

"Why? The public needs to know about incident with Team Rocket!"

Mr. Fuji smiled as he reached over and tossed an arm around his neck.

"Ahh, so you're new to the force? There is so much need to learn about. My dear boy," he started, "Team Rocket has done more horrifying deeds then what you've read in the papers and seen on television. I fear this is only the beginning of a long and dark future."

The officer nodded slowly as he understood.

"But what about—"

Mr. Fuji placed his hands in his face.

"I'll deal with Little May, the orphans, and the volunteers. Just make sure order is restored by the time they get back."

**oooo**

"At least I'm assuming that's what happened." I finished.

The man put out his cigarette in front of me on the ashtray.

"What story did Mr. Fuji tell them? Where did they go anyway?"

I laughed. "They were in the Museum over in Pewter City. I didn't want to go since I had gone before my parents' deaths."

He nodded. "I see."

"Anyway, as for the story for my broken limbs – he told them that I fell off a tree which, by the way, didn't surprise them." This time I laughed. "At fist, it was really hard to deal with. Nurse Joy and the Channelers offered so many weird ways to heal me…"

**oooo**

The girl sat down and continued to stare out the big window. The sun shone brightly in her face, yet she didn't try to block it. The other orphans had returned after a few weeks after it happened, but they didn't know what happened with Little May, but they kept talking about what had happened with Marowak.

"That's so sad! Poor Cubone!" one of the orphans said.

"Once I'm a Ranger, Team Rocket's going down!" another one said.

_I agreed with so many of them. I wanted so much to tell them the truth of what really happened to me, that night and those words that haunted me so._

"_But she told me not to tell anyone," I kept telling myself over and over._

Mr. Fuji came in, which was especially evident with the orphans calling him and asking him questions all at once.

_No one asked what was wrong with me. Not even once._

"Settle down," he said to the kids. They merely got louder. The girl on the bed just sat there, remembering that horrifying night. Tears ran down her face, feeling remorse.

_Let these images go away, _she thought. _I'm tired of them._

"Dinner's ready. Please report to the mess hall," said one of the workers. The children ran out towards the Mess Hall, leaving Mr. Fuji and Little May by themselves.

"Little May, how are you doing?" he asked as he walked to her. She didn't respond. When he reached to her, he sat on the bed and stared out the window. "You know, if you stare straight at the sun, you'll go blind." She finally turned and gave him a questioning look. He gave her a smile. "Nurse Joy said you can visit the Pokémon Center as often as you want to. She's about to release the Cubone back to the wild, but it appears that the other Cubone want to stay at the Tower."

More tears ran from her face. Mr. Fuji sighed, disappointed that he had failed to elicit a sound from the girl at all.

"When is she releasing it?" she asked softly, her voice hoarse.

He smiled. "This weekend." Once again, she nodded. He patted his legs. "Why don't you go eat with the others? Heaven knows when the last time you ate a decent meal."

The girl nodded as she made her way to the mess hall.

_That week was one of the longest weeks of my life. I didn't visit the Cubone after I was released from the hospital mostly because I was afraid of how it was going to react to me. I mean, I was there and – I didn't do anything to protect her. I tried to eat as well, but because I didn't eat right, like my doctor told me to. At least I'd be protected by Nurse Joy._

_Anyway, soon it was Friday yet I couldn't sleep the previous night._

_I know this seems weird that I now remember dates, times, faces, and even names. It's like once I talk about my past everything becomes clear as though it just happened. I can't really explain it. Anyway back to it, I'll think about things like this on my break._

Dawn had barely cracked when Little May finished putting on her clothes. It was tough, for her, to put on clothes especially with a cast. She awaited one of the people who worked at the orphanage to get ready.

_I wonder how that Cubone was doing, _she thought as she sat out in the hall, fiddling with the necklace she had since she could remember. Soon the person was ready and they walked towards the Center, since it was not that far away. When they built the orphanage, they decided to have it near the Center with a park in between distances. Little May was not in the mood to play. She heard her escort yawn; she turned to her escort.

"I can't believe I have to get up this early. Why couldn't Ana do it?" he whined.

The girl stayed quiet. She didn't want to deal with anymore then she had to. She turned her face forward, seeing the sign for the Center get closer. She wanted to clutch to something, but not the escort. Instead she fiddled with her necklace once more.

_When I finally arrived at the Center, there was no one to be seen._

"Hey Nurse Joy," he yelled out. "We're here." Nobody responded. He looked behind the counter to see nobody present. He turned to the girl. "Sorry kiddo, I don't see anyone. Maybe they released it last night?"

She looked around and saw a few Pokémon trainers coming down the stairs. She ran to them as the escort decided to look around more.

"Excuse me," she said, "have you seen Nurse Joy?"

The tallest of the three shook his head, while the two girls looked at each other. From what May could tell, they were twins since she felt she was seeing double. They glanced back at her.

"Yeah. When we—"

"came down for—"

"breakfast, she went—"

"in the back—"

"and hadn't come—"

"out since. Sorry—"

"little girl."

She nodded. "Thank you," she said as she bowed. The trainers nodded as they headed out. She ran back to the spot where now stood her escort, evidently not pleased with her.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"I was asking if they've seen Nurse Joy. They said she went to the back."

He turned back and faced the back. "Maybe she's in the back."

_But I just said that, _she angrily thought. She dismissed it and tried to be surprised for the sudden enlightenment.

"Really?" she stated. Before she could speak any further, he hoisted himself up and sat on the counter. He tossed his legs over on the other side and pushed himself. Little May just had to say something to him. "What are you doing? You're going to get in trouble with Nurse Joy."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh please, what can she do?"

"I can ask Officer Jenny to extend your sentence, Chris."

He turned to see an annoyed Nurse Joy. "Oh I didn't hear you come in."

"That's the beauty of these new doors," she said as she guided Chris through the door she easily pushed and let him out. "They're quiet enough not to even disturb the Pokémon and trainers who fall asleep here in the lobby. We recently finished installing it."

The escort, known as Chris, learned on the counter with a cheeky smile on his face. "So it won't even wake the dead since we're so near the Tower," he joked.

Little May and Nurse Joy stared at him as the nurse got a temporary ball. Temporary balls are balls that all Nurse Joys have to put wild Pokémon in, well, temporarily so they can heal them. Only registered nurses are allowed to have them so no one would confuse it for a typical Pokémon ball, the ball is bright pink and has the official Pokémon Center seal on the top to tell them apart easier.

Chris looked at the two then looked to the ground. "Uh, or not…"

The nurse turned to the girl.

"How's your arm, Little May?"

"It's okay, a little sore, but I guess that's normal."

She nodded as she got a few more temporary balls out. "I see."

The escort groaned. "Can you hurry up? I was promised the rest of the day off!"

The older woman glared at him. "I'll have you help me with the day's work. You know the Pokémon League is near and trainers will be training in Rock Tunnel."

The older teenager shook his head frantically.

"No thanks! Take all the time in the world!"

The little girl shook her head at him. Soon Nurse Joy came out from behind with about four or five balls in her hand. "Are you ready? Officer Jenny is going to come over to escort us."

"Why?" Chris asked dumbly although Little May was curious also.

"There are rumors that Team Rocket might come back to Lavender Town. I heard they attacked Cerulean."

Little May bit her lip as she remembered the words of that one Rocket.

"_You do anything," he whispered as ran poured and as tears went down her face, "and I mean anything that causes me to let those cops catch me alive – I will get out and kill you."_

_I hope he's long gone, _she thought to herself.

"Oh, there is she is. Let's go."

Chris grabbed Little May's free hand and squeezed it, which, strangely enough, felt comforting to her. She glanced up at him and he smiled. She felt weird so she placed her sights on Officer Jenny's motorcycle.

"Where are we going to sit?" she asked them. Officer Jenny laughed.

"We're walking there, silly."

She nodded as she felt slightly dumb.

They started to walk towards the Tower, the escort's hand still holding onto hers though May felt nervous. It was longer a crime scene so people started to return there whilst the Channelers were preparing for the memorial for all the Pokémon who had died that terrible night. Once they reached the Tower, Officer Jenny offered to go up but Nurse Joy denied.

"Would you go with me, Little May?"

She looked up at Chris and he nodded as he let go of her hand. Once he let go, she immediately grabbed Nurse Joy's free hand and left Chris and Jenny on the first floor.

"That child," said a Channeler, "she's destined for greater things."

**oooo**

Once by one, Nurse Joy freed the Cubone. Sure they were grateful but they were happy to be home. Before Joy released one, they both felt a chilled feeling.

"I'm cold," the girl whispered. Nurse Joy was busy looking around.

"Marowak," Nurse Joy shouted, her voice echoed. "We're not here to cause you anymore pain. We're just releasing your children."

The cold seemed to drift off as Little May glanced at her. A moment, which felt like an eternity, had passed by. Finally the kind nurse spoke again.

"We're okay, we're all right, we're okay…" she whispered. Soon she was able to speak properly once she cleared her throat. She held a temporary ball. "I think there's someone who wants to see you."

When she opened the ball, a white light appeared. Once it cleared, there stood the Cubone May befriended looking sad. Unlike it's siblings who would just leave the couple, this Cubone turned as tears started to go down its face.

"I'm sorry, Cubone," she paused, "for not visiting you when I could."

It continued to stare at her. May bit her lip once again, unsure of what else to say. Finally it came to her.

"I would like to visit you everyday in the Tower. And…I'll even take you with me when I start my journey!"

This apparently made the Cubone happy and it ran to hug May. The girl glanced at the shocked nurse.

"Can I, Nurse Joy?"

The pink-haired woman stammered. "W-well, I guess so! Just as long as you and Cubone stay at the Center."

"I don't think the Channelers would like that," she said, casually.

The girl was sure she saw something twitched on the nurse's face.

"Uh…" she said, "well, ask Mr. Fuji for a Pokémon ball then. Since no Pokémon, aside from the workers' Pokémon of course, are permitted in the orphanage, as you know."

May nodded. "Can I take Cubone to the park?"

She shook her head. "Not by yourself. So would you like to return, Cubone?"

Cubone had let go and nodded. Nurse Joy got out a random temporary ball and put the creature in by pointing at it. The red light went into the ball.

"The things I do for the kids…" she muttered.

The girl turned and smiled for the first time in weeks.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy."

**oooo**

"After a few more months, a trainer came into town. I'm not sure if they told anyone, but I'm going to assume they told you?"

The man shook his head. "No," he said. "I actually received an anonymous tip."

I smiled. "As I said, they must've told you."

I heard him laugh as quietly as he could. I took a sip of the drink he offered me earlier as I hear him calm down.

"Do you have any personal remorse after all this time?"

"In truth, I've forgotten that day and the days after that, until you approached me. But after telling someone I feel a lot better and I think Marowak's spirit was finally put to rest."

He nodded. "As far as I know of, I bet Mr. Fuji would be proud."

I laughed bitterly. "No, he wouldn't."

For some reason he sounded shocked. "What makes you say that? Mr. Fuji did many great things! He helped build the Cinnabar Lab, the orphanage you stayed at, the Pokémon Volunteer Center!"

As he continued to list the late Mr. Fuji's other good deeds, I just sat there and listened. This was probably the umpteenth time I heard this list. It's not that I don't appreciate Mr. Fuji, I'm just angry at him for many other things. Namely? Not letting me pray for Marowak and taking all the credit for the whole fiasco. No mention of me or anyone else who was involved in it.

As for this interview?

I'll never want to remember that night. I don't think I will forget it after this. I never should've agreed to this interview in the first place.

But at least that Rocket Grunt had time to rot by now. I hope so much. Ugh, I shouldn't wish ill on anyone. Forgive me, Sweetie.

"Little May?"

"Oh sorry," I said. I didn't realize I had drifted off.

"It's okay," I heard him say. "So to answer my question, what makes you say that?"

"Oh," I said. "Something you could never understand."

"Would you elaborate on that?"

I shook my head. "No, I won't."

There was a pause. "Okay then. I'm going to ask you a few more questions then you can return to class."

I sighed. _Finally, _I thought to myself. There was a bunch of paper moving.

"Do you regret hiding it?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Do you regret telling me your story, even after Mr. Fuji's death?"

Once again, I shook my head. "No. It's about time that the truth came out."

The man slowly nodded. "I feel honored –"

"The only thing I ask for return," I interrupted unintentionally. "My life is not to be disturbed in any way."

It seemed he didn't understand much less paying attention to me. I was about to say something when I heard a pen fell. He bent down, picked it up, and just kept on writing.

He glanced up at me and smiled, after he finished writing. He placed the pen down and simply said.

"Thank you, Little May."

_Team Rocket will do anything for the sake of money! There is no job too dirty, no deed to heinous, no crime too wicked._

The End


End file.
